Unexpected Happenings Formerly Forgive & Escape
by Caerylin
Summary: Mi/L Set in season 3 around the time of the Harvard Interview. Max wouldnt listen...
1. Default Chapter

Forgive and Escape 

**_ANOTHER ~EmeraldRain FAN FICTION._**

Saturday, 22 February 2003 

When things started going wrong in Roswell I never really noticed. Things had been wrong for so long at that stage that nothing seemed right. 

Leaving Max was one of the hardest things I will ever have to do in my life. For so long he was my whole world, and I know that even a year ago I would have thought it entirely possible that I'd stop breathing without him. I guess it's kinda nice to know that I wont. The idea of 'happily ever after' always sounded so good. Strange that in fairytales they never mentioned the loneliness, hopelessness, hurt, pain, distrust, drama, revenge, and alien related stuff I was supposed to overcome to attain that happiness. Hell if I had've been repunzel in that tower it would've been quicker to blow the damn thing up and take my chances on survival. But even that would've been too easy. Instead I had the pleasure of having electric currents running through my body at any given time. Sounds fun huh! 

Because of the day that Max saved me so many things have happened. Both good and bad. I met Max and fell in love with him, Maria and Michael got together, we all became a group, Max, Michael, Isabel, Kyle, Maria, Alex and I. But in the process I lost someone I had loved all my life. Without Alex here things still seem wrong. He was what grounded us, he kept us sane when all we wanted to do was run off into the desert and hide from the world. He left because Max trusted Tess. I'm glad that Tess is gone, that I don't have to see her everyday, but with Max looking for his son I know that she's got exactly what she wanted. She's keeping Max and I apart. I tried to be supportive of Max and his quest for his son, I know that if I had a child out there somewhere I'd want to find him or her, but that's exactly the point. I don't have a child out there. Or I didn't at any rate. Every time he mentions his son I remember his face when he told me they had to leave. I remember seeing Max and Tess together, and it rips me apart one more time because I was supposed to be the most important thing in the world to him. Funny how he forgot that when the timing seemed right. 

And so I left. I got away from all of it, and it was as if it was the most important freedom I would ever attain in my life. Or to everyone but me it was freedom. Truth was I was running. 

~Memory flashback~ 

Liz slumped on the bed in front of her, glad to have a moment of silence. The interview with the Harvard board hadn't gone well, really it hadn't gone at all. Thanks to all this alien crap going on she couldn't even hear his questions let alone answer them, and then she started freaking out. It was irritating to think that it was happening right when she needed everything to be normal. But nothing was ever really normal. The worst thing was with Maria leaving for New York earlier that morning the only person non-alien she could talk to was Kyle, and he was having a hard enough time coping with the fact there were side effects in the first place. So here she was sitting in the sick bay trying to put her thoughts back together, but it was impossible. Even being in an area as big as Roswell High put her in too close a vicinity to Max. She needed to get away from everything alien, and soon. 

The door opened a crack and Michael stuck his head around it. 

"Liz? What's up? I saw you rush out of that office where they were holding the interviews." Liz edged up against the wall as Michael entered the room and closed the door behind him. He came and sat next to her and she edged into the corner so she was as far away as possible from him. 

"What are you doing Liz? Your acting like I'm gonna hurt you or something.." 

"Get out Michael, you have to go.. now... get out... please get out...." Her whisper was frantic and the concern showed on Michael's face. 

"I don't understand Liz, No one'll check on you, I wont get caught in here talking to you." Michael raised his hand and went to place it on her arm to calm her down, but when Liz realised his intention she got up and walked to the opposite corner of the room, a look of pure fear on her face. 

"You can't touch me Michael. It hurts. I can't take anymore pain Michael, you... you can't touch me.." Michael walked towards her, leaving her no option of escape. 

"Liz I wont hurt you, I'd never hurt you. Look. This was all I was going to do..." Michael raised his hand again and rested it on her arm. Her face contorted as if she was experiencing an intense pain then returned to normal, she opened her eyes and looked at his hand on her arm in simple shock. "Michael....look..." Michael joined her in looking at his hand on her arm. They stared in amazement when they saw the green electricity flickering through her hands meet his hand at her arm. The electricity seemed to be taken into his arm and disappear. 

"Liz.... what's going on..." Liz met his eyes and smiled for the first time in days. " Does it hurt Michael?" Michael shook his head. "It's warm... but pleasant. What is it Liz? Does Max know?" Liz nodded and led Michael to sit down on the bed without releasing his hand from her arm. 

"It's been going on for a few days, I think it's a side effect of when Max healed me. There's been confusion, and headaches, dizziness, stuff like that. That's why I left the Harvard interview. I started to get confused and I felt like I was going to pass out, then I started hallucinating and freaking out so I had to leave. Normally its really painful. Especially when Max is around. I went to visit Isabel yesterday to see if it happened near her too and it did. It wasn't quite as bad around her but the electricity still burnt me. So I assumed that it was being around you guys that did it, or made it worse anyway, it hasn't actually gone away since it started. I assume that I freaked out in the interview because I was too close to Max and you in the school. But it must've just been Max." 

"I don't get it though Liz, why am I different?" 

"I don't know." 

"Maybe we should get out of here and talk about it. We can go to my place, Max wont come back there, he's looking for his own place today." 

Liz nodded and Michael took his hand off her arm. 

"Is it OK?" 

"It's a bit painful but I'll be OK as long as we don't run into Max, when I'm close to him it intensifies. The pain is unbearable when he touches me." 

They walked out into the hallway and headed outside, they stopped when they got next to Michael's bike. 

"Have you ridden before Liz?" Liz shook her head 

"I don't mind trying, but I've kinda been blowing up things the last couple days... I doubt electricity bursts are great for motorbikes." 

"The electricity stops moving when we touch though right? It transfers from you to me, so It shouldn't get to the bike." 

"OK, What do I do..." Michael smiled at her 

"Just hold on to me." Liz smiled back, that seemed to be the answer to everything right now. 

Once safely inside Michael's flat Liz collapsed onto the couch exhausted. Michael knelt next to her, brushing a strand of hair off her face. 

"You OK?" Liz nodded slightly. 

"I'm exhausted, I haven't been sleeping since this started, I've been so worried because it keeps getting worse, Every time I try to get some rest I can't because it pulses and makes me so confused it's impossible to sleep. I think it's driving me literally crazy Michael." Michael stood up and lifted her into his arms. 

"What are you doing?" 

"You are going to get some rest. I can't let you sleep on the couch just incase Max does come home. Cause he'll want to wake you up. So you're going to sleep in my room." Liz started to protest but he rested a finger against her mouth. 

"No arguments." 

Michael closed the door behind them and laid Liz on his bed. He instructed her to rest and turned to leave, but Liz caught his hand before he had the chance. 

"Michael.... I know its a bit inappropriate to ask but... would you stay with me while I sleep? It's just that I know when you touch me that it doesn't hurt and I thought that maybe if you were holding me while I sleep that I'd get to sleep easier, but if you feel weird about it or something I'll understand, it's probably a silly idea anyway, it might not even work... so its OK, I understand... " Her nervousness at the request showed as her question turned to rambling. Michael rested his finger against her lips again and climbed into bed beside her. Raising his hand he sealed the bedroom door so Max wouldn't accidentally stumble upon something that wouldn't look innocent to him. Michael linked his arms around Liz's waist and pulled her close to him. 

"I'll stay as long as you need me to Liz. I'll be here until you wake up. Now go to sleep." He rested his head next to hers and listened to her breathing become shallow before he too fell asleep. 

****

**Liz opened her eyes and looked around. She was almost floating above the bed. She could see herself asleep in Michael's bed, with Michael next to her. The feeling of serenity was overpowering so Liz decided she must just be dreaming. She took in the picture below her. Her hair was splayed over one pillow and a smile rested upon her lips as her body curled into Michael's seeking his warmth and comfort. Michael slept next to her, and she realised that basically every inch of their bodies were touching. Michael moved and snuggled closer to her, moving one of his hands to rest on her stomach. Her gaze centered there, but she felt confusion break through the serenity as a small hand print appeared from behind his hand and she was jerked awake.**

**Liz pulled away from Michael's touch and sat up in bed. A stabbing pain hit her as the electricity started to flow again and she distanced herself further from Michael trying to process the dream she'd just had. The pain increased and the confusion returned along with a headache so intense it made her vision blurry. She made it to the door before she collapsed.**

**When she woke up her eyes met Michael's and she tried to move away from him once more. He held her on the bed and looked at her with confusion etched upon his face. **

**"Liz... Talk to me..." Liz tried to free herself, tossing and turning, trying to loosen his grip on her arms unsuccessfully.**

**"No... Michael... let go... I can't... We can't talk about this... I have to go..."**

**"Liz, I'm not letting you go anywhere like this. Max is out there in the lounge room and your mum and dad think you're staying with Iz for a movie night, so you don't need to go anywhere. Please Liz, just calm down."**

**"I thought you said Max wouldn't be home for hours Michael... I have to leave. I can't stay here...."**

**"Liz please... Max was gone for hours. It's 2 am." Liz jerked her head to look at the alarm clock sitting by Michael's bedside seeing that it did indeed read 2 am. She looked back at Michael, shaking her head.**

**"I don't understand. It was still daylight when I woke up."**

**"I found you passed out near the door at about 8. You've been tossing and turning ever since but this is the first time you've actually been awake. What's going on Liz?" She took a deep breath. It was going to be a whole lot easier to explain everything to Michael, it was obvious he wasn't going to let her go anywhere.**

**"I had a dream." **

**"I don't understand" Michael was shaking his head. "You had a bad dream and that's why your acting so strange. It must've been some nightmare."**

**Liz sat up, relieved when he didn't try to stop her and somewhat comforted when he took her hands in his.**

**"It wasn't a nightmare Michael." She stopped him before he could say anything and continued.**

**"I dreamt I was kind of floating above your bed, and there was this huge feeling of serenity, It was so peaceful I decided I should just enjoy it. I was looking down at us sleeping and thinking how comfortable we seemed. But then you moved closer to me, and one of your hands rested on my stomach...."**

**"I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable Liz, I didn't mean to..."**

**"No, you don't understand Michael, I wasn't uncomfortable, until I saw....I.." Liz started to move away from him again, deciding that telling Michael seemed to be a really stupid idea all of a sudden. He sat down on the bed next to her, still holding her hands.**

**"Tell me Elizabeth, what did you see?"**

**"I saw a hand print Michael."**

**"You saw a silver hand print?" Liz shook her head as tears started to gather in her eyes. What she was about to say would change everything. Sure she saw it in a dream, but as soon as she woke up she realised that it was indeed true. How, she had no idea, but it was definitely true.**

**"Not a silver hand print Michael, a tiny hand print shining from behind your hand."**

**"But that's what Max said happened when...... I didn't know you and Max had...ah..."**

**"We haven't Michael."**

**"Then how..."**

**"According to the book the hand print only appears when the father tries to connect with the baby."**

**"But that'd mean... and we haven't... Hell, we haven't even kissed Liz..."**

**"I don't understand either Michael, but maybe we could find out... you'd have to connect with me."**

**Although he was still a little dazed by the sudden suggestion Michael tried to connect with the girl infront of him. But after a few minutes, pulled away.**

**"I've only ever connected with Maria, Liz I don't even remember how I connected with her."**

**Liz lowered her eyes and swallowed hard. They were running out of options.**

**"Kiss me Michael." Her eyes flickered up to meet his in time to see the surprise register on his face.**

**"It's the easiest way to connect with someone, according to Max anyway."**

**Michael nodded slightly. He remembered Max saying something about that, but this was different. Liz was Max's girlfriend, and she was scared that.... he couldn't even think about the possibility right now. All he had to do was kiss her, connect with her, and they could discount her dream as just that, a dream.**

**Michael let go of one of her hands and placed his on her cheek. He lowered his head to hers and admitted to himself that he'd always been a little curious about Liz, always wondered what it'd be like to kiss her. Their lips met and the electricity flowing through Liz's body exploded in both of them, tender kisses turned rough and passionate as hands wandered and bodies lowered to the bed. **

**A few hours later sunlight streamed through the window. Michael smiled as the morning sun caught the rings on his hands as he ran them over Liz's naked skin. He'd been watching her sleep for an hour or more, barely moving, afraid that she might wake up and start the conversation he was dreading. What he and Liz had just done went beyond cheating on Max and Maria, it was probably the deepest form of betrayal. But although he tried, Michael just couldn't summon much guilt. Sure he felt bad about the fact they'd hurt Maria and Max, but Michael had never felt so amazing in his life. Being with Liz, kissing her, touching her, was waking parts of him up that he never knew existed. Making love to Liz was going home. Suddenly the idea of his baby growing inside of her didn't seem like a bad idea at all.**

**Liz stretched and snuggled closer to Michael. She'd been awake for close to half an hour, but lying with him, having the scent of him surround her, the feel of his naked body against hers didn't encourage her to let him know she was awake. She'd had to control a giggle or two when his hands would graze her hip, the cold metal tickling her warm flesh, but she doubted he knew she was awake. **

**She'd wondered about him. Since she was young and he'd sat alone at school he'd peaked her curiosity. Michael was someone who appeared to be her complete opposite. He was rough around the edges, all trouble to an outsiders view, someone who simply didn't care about anyone or anything. But inside there was a person no one ever saw. Someone who was scared of their role in life, here and elsewhere. Someone who had been forced to hide their whole life. But deeper yet there was a person yearning for a place in life, a family, someone and something to love, and as Liz snuggled closer to him she realised how much she wanted to be that person.**

**"You're not terribly good at pretending to be asleep you know." His voice was thick with sleep but it sent shivers down her spine. Michael was the sort of person you wanted to wake up next to in the morning. She wondered how she'd missed that.**

**"I don't want to wake up yet." Michael released his hold on her slightly, pulling back to meet her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair of her face and let his fingers linger lightly on her lips.**

**"Is that because your not a morning person or because you don't want to face what happened yet?"**

**"That depends. Are you going to tell me this was all a terrible mistake? That you want to pretend it never happened?" Her gaze burnt him. She tried to memorize everything. His hair all tousled, the way his fingers caressed her lips, the way his gaze moved between her eyes and her lips as if he couldn't decide what he wanted. The way his voice had sounded, even the feel of his rings against her skin. She wanted to remember everything, forever.**

**She hadn't wasted any time, but he smiled slightly with the thought that she had left the main decision to him. That was a positive sign. That and the fact she wasn't moving away from him. He watched her nibble on her bottom lip, giving away her nervousness, and decided that whatever the consequences it was time to be honest. He couldn't walk away from her now and he hoped to god that he'd never have to.**

**"No. I'm not. I can't pretend that last night didn't happen, and I can't pretend that you don't fit perfectly against me. Last night was amazing, and I don't ever want it to end. I don't think I could ever lose you, because you feel like everything I've been searching for my whole life. You're my home Elizabeth. You're where I'm supposed to be."**

**"It feels so right doesn't it Michael. But this, us... It's going to hurt so many people. People we love, people I'm not sure I know how to live without anymore."**

**"I don't know what's going to happen, I hope that they'd care about us enough to accept what we've found in each other. It wouldn't be easy. But If this isn't what you want Liz, you have to tell me now. Maybe I could summon the strength to let you go. To see you find happiness with Max if that's what you want. I don't have pretty words to offer about fate and destiny. If you want that, If that will make you happy then I'll let you go."**

**Liz stared into the eyes of the man infront of her. He'd told her the truth as plain as he could. He'd offered her a way out, a way back to Max and what she thought she'd had with him. Max and Maria would never understand. Perhaps they would never feel what Michael and Liz felt for each other, and for that reason Liz felt sorry for them because Michael was the only person she ever wanted to wake up with. Michael was her life and she never wanted to let him go.**

**She moved so she lay beneath him, looking up into his deep brown eyes. She laced her hand around his neck and brought his mouth down to hers for a brief kiss that did nothing to ease the desire within her.**

**"I've never felt like this Michael. Not with Max, not with anyone, and I know I'll never feel like this again. This is what everyone waits for. That once in a lifetime feeling. It's happened so fast. But I'll tell the world if I need to. You were my first Michael, and you'll be my last. I'll love you until the day I die."**

**Michael had tears in his eyes as he met her lips in a kiss that sealed their destinies together. They'd made their choices, and the time for turning back had passed. The passion and desire ignited in them as their bodies joined once more and when they fell back upon the bed exhausted once more their fears had abandoned them. **

****

**When Michael woke a few hours later he was briefly startled by the lack of warmth in the bed next to him. But when his eyes registered the rest of the room he found Liz looking under his bed, searching for something. He turned his body around silently so his head was where his feet had been and peered down at her. Putting his hand near her head, expecting her to jump and hit her head on the bed he broke the silence. "Lost something?" Liz did indeed jump and looked up to smile at him when her head connected with his probing fingers rather than the bed frame.**

**"Yeah, can't you hear it?" Michael stopped to listen for a moment and heard a hushed ringing.**

**"Yours?" Liz nodded.**

**"I think so, but I can't find it for the life of me." Michael listened again then groaned. **

**"I left your stuff in the lounge room. I meant to go back and get it but then you asked me to stay, and then... well I was a little preoccupied when we woke up." Liz saw Michael's lips quirk up at their corners as his eyes swept over her body and she couldn't resist a smile. She'd been rather preoccupied too. **

**"I'll go and get it. It's probably your dad. We've slept half the day away." Liz glanced back at the clock as Michael got up and unsealed the door. It read 2pm. Lucky it was a Saturday!**

**"Michael... What if Max is out there?"**

**"Damn! Just stay in here for a minute. I'll go get the phone and find out whether he's home or not." Liz nodded and sat on the edge of the bed as Michael threw her a grin, slipped on a pair of jeans and closed the door behind him. He sighted Liz's phone and bag beside the couch and with no sight of Max he walked over and grabbed it. He realised the phone had been ringing for some time and thought it was probably a good idea to answer the phone before the person calling hung up.**

**"Liz's Phone."**

**"Michael? What are you doing answering Liz's phone? She's totally gonna kick your ass. Wait... Is something wrong with her? Is that why you answered it?" Michael sighed. And so it began.**

**"Relax Maria. She's fine. I'll get her, hang on a tic." Michael could hear her still talking at him as he held the phone by his side, picked up Liz's bag and headed back to his room. He handed the phone to Liz and re sealed the door. **

**"Hello?"  
"Hey! It's me! Oh, my god! You are never going to guess where I'm standing right at this moment!!" Liz couldn't help laughing. It was simply ironic, waking up with Michael to the ringing of her phone when the person calling happened to be Maria.**

**"Where are you Ria?" **

**"I'm in a recording studio, a real one, and I just saw Mariah Carey. OK, so that's not glitzy but the girl is worth a fortune!"**

**"Wow, that's great Ria." Liz's concentration slipped as Michael sat behind her and started giving her a neck and shoulder massage accented with kisses.**

**"By the way, what was that idiot doing answering your phone?"**

**"Who?" It was taking all her concentration not to moan into the phone, keeping track of a conversation with Maria was just out of the question.**

**"Michael... He answered your phone. Are you at his place?" Michael felt her muscles tighten, and didn't miss it when she pulled away slightly from him.**

**"Um.. Yeah I'm around at Michael's place."**

**"Went to see Max huh? I told you, you guys are gonna be together forever Liz. It's fairy tale stuff."**

**"Ah, no Ria, I came to see Michael. And I... I'm breaking up with Max." Liz unconsciously started to pace the length of Michael's bedroom.**

**"What? Why would you want to do that? He's gorgeous Liz, he's all romance and starlight and stuff."**

**"Max and I just aren't right Ria. You know that. I've been telling you that for ages."**

**"Yeah but it's just all that stuff with his son. You'll get over it. He's so good for you." Michael sat up on the edge of the bed when Liz stopped pacing, knowing somehow that it wasn't a good sign.**

**"Ria stop it! Max hasn't ever been good for me. And it's not something I'm ever going to just 'get over'. He has a child out there, to Tess of all people. And it's not just that. I don't love Max. If I had've known what love felt like then I would've known that wasn't what I felt for Max."**

**"Wait. You're talking like you know what love is now. Are you seeing someone Liz?" A dead silence stretched over the phone as Liz turned with wide eyes to meet Michael's. He realised where the conversation had stopped and made no indication of his preferred response. It was up to Liz if and when she wanted to tell Maria and Max.**

**"Liz?" The urgency grew in Maria's voice and the decision of what to tell her seemed impossible to make. **

**"Yeah Ria I'm seeing someone. He's amazing. He makes me happier than I've ever been." Michael reached out to touch the side of her face as he heard what she'd said. He couldn't keep the smile off his face.**

**"Oh, my god Liz!! When did all this happen? I've only been gone, like 28 hours!"**

**"Ah, it happened last night... It was kinda sudden."**

**"Did you kiss him or did he kiss you? Come on! I want all the details..." Michael moved up on the bed so he was half sitting, half leaning against the headboard. Liz moved up aswell and nestled between his legs, resting her head on his shoulder. His arms wrapped automatically around her body.**

**"Um, OK well, I guess I ask him to kiss me. He did, and... I don't know things kinda happened from there." Maria didn't reply for a while, but when she did Liz wished she hadn't.**

**"Oh, my god! You slept with him didn't you?" Liz turned to look at Michael who had overheard Maria's question. He raised an eyebrow at her and could hardly keep from smiling.**

**"Why... Why would you say that?" Michael's hands started playing with her waist as Liz wondered how she'd gotten herself into this conversation.**

**"Because you normally get all excited about the first kiss and you give me all the itty bitty details, like where you were, and who he was, but you completely glossed over it. Oh, my god! Your first time was with a complete stranger! That's totally irresponsible Liz. You know you're lucky Max is a forgiving kind of guy. He'll be hurt but he'll take you back. He wont hold a bit of sexual curiosity against you." Michael's hands stilled and his eyebrow raised again, but the amused look was absent from his face. Liz avoided his gaze.**

**"Ria, weren't you listening? I just told you Max and I were over. That I've never felt happier than I did last night. He's not a stranger, I've known him for a long time. I told you I was in love with him. Didn't you hear anything? God, how could you suggest that I slept with someone for a bit of fun. I'm not a slut."  
"I didn't suggest you were Lizzy! I'm just surprised that's all. I didn't mean anything by it. Honest. Look my battery's low so I have to go, but I'll ring you in a couple of days and we'll talk all about it, and him if he's still around. OK? Love you. Bye." Maria hung up before Liz had a chance to get a word in. Her emotions swam around in her head. Guilt because she had been talking about Michael with his ex-girlfriend, and guilt because she had betrayed Maria, but sadness because Maria really didn't care all that much. She hadn't even asked what his name was, and even though Liz probably wouldn't have wanted to tell her over the phone it said a lot that Maria simply hadn't asked. She felt anger rising at the fact Maria had insinuated that what Michael and Liz had done was nothing more than a cheap thrill, and without warning, even though Michael was still touching her, the electricity broke free and exploded in the phone resting underneath her hand. She picked up the remains and threw them across the room. Michael wrapped his arms around her tightly, feeling her body shudder as she began to cry. Michael just wanted to make her tears go away. It was easy to see Maria was the cause or her tears. The smoking phone in the corner gave that away. And with the way Maria had been on the phone it wasn't surprising.**

**"Shh... It's OK baby, Don't cry." Liz nestled closer to him trying to revel in the feel of his naked chest against hers.**

**"She made it... she made us sound like a one night stand. God, and she kept telling me that it'd be OK. Did you hear that? That Max wouldn't hold a bit of 'sexual curiosity' against me. If she thinks he's so brilliant maybe she should put up with him." Michael pushed some damp strand of hair away from Liz's face. Enough was enough.**

**"Honey, listen to me. I care about Maria, and I know you two have been best friends for a long time, but she has one major focus in life and that's herself. I couldn't get a look in and neither can anyone else. Maybe you can deal with that and that's why you guys are friends. That's great. She needs friends like you who will care and look out for her. But don't let her make you feel like you don't deserve what you want. What we're doing is complicated, there are a lot of people who will probably get hurt, But I love you. I don't regret making love to you last night, or holding you when you slept, or wanting to kiss you every chance I get. I am so amazed that you wanted me to be your first lover. And I know that if I have any say in the matter I'll never leave your side. I'm going to spend forever with you Liz, all you have to do is let me. But I can't stand by and see you upset over Maria's selfishness. You deserve more than that." Michael took a deep breath and wiped a last tear from Liz's cheek. "I know I'm not good with words, but I..." Liz silenced him with a kiss.   
"You are great with words. I'm going to have to write them down and make a fortune in my old age by writing romance novels." He threw her a grin.**

**"You'll be too busy trying to keep my hands off you baby."**

**"Who says I'll want your hands off me? I rather like them where they are." Tears forgotten they smiled and cuddled up together enjoying the peace surrounding them. Somehow the first hurdle was behind them and the bond between them was stronger than it had been before. After a couple hours of quiet conversation Liz curled up to take a nap, admittedly exhausted from the confrontation with Maria and the previous 12 hours with Michael. Michael spooned behind her, happy to fall asleep next to her.**

**"I Love You Michael." He placed a soft kiss on her bare shoulder.**

**"I Love You too baby."**

****

**They only slept for a half an hour before Max pounded on Michael's door. Michael signaled for Liz to be quiet.**

**"What do ya want Max, I'm trying to sleep."**

**"Isabel is on the phone she wants to talk to you. She says its really important. Come on! Hurry up!"**

**"I'm coming Max." They heard his footsteps move away from the door. **

**"I should go talk to her. She'll come over and try to drag me out of bed if I don't." Liz smiled.**

**"I bet she's done that before huh..." Michael nodded.**

**"It's ok. I wouldn't mind taking a shower anyway. I don't think I could sleep anymore today."**

**"Ok, I'll think of a reason to tell Max why the shower's running by itself huh?" The irresistible grin was on his face again and Liz couldn't help but kiss him again. **

**Michael reluctantly pulled himself away when Max relayed Isabel's threat about coming over to wake him up. Michael made an 'I told you so' gesture to Liz, and she giggled, walking into the bathroom that joined Michael and Max's rooms. She locked both doors and turned the spray on. The hot water cascaded over her body as she replayed the events of the previous 24 hours in her mind.**

**Michael avoided Max's questioning gaze as he picked up the phone, wishing for the first time that it was a cordless.**

**"Yeah Iz, I'm here."**

**"How could you do that to Max?" Her voice was shaky but it rendered him speechless.**

**"Izzy...." **

**"Don't even try to explain with him sitting there Michael. God. Is she still there?" She didn't wait for him to answer. "Of course she is. That's why you were sleeping. I want to talk to both of you. I'm not going to keep this from Max. I can't believe you two. I would've expected more. Get over here now. Jesse's going out." Isabel slammed the phone down without letting him get a word in edgewise. Michael shook his head. Yep, She was pissed. He'd have to get Liz and go talk to her. Michael started to walk back to his bedroom when Max stopped him.**

**"Michael, who's in our shower?" **

**"Max, that's none of your business." Michael unsuccessfully tried to walk past Max.**

**"I live here too Michael. I want to know who's in there."**

**"A friend Max. She needed somewhere to stay, so she stayed here. Thats it. end of story." Mentally Michael added the words 'kind of'.  
"Well can I meet her?"  
"No you can't meet her, anyway shouldn't you be out somewhere? You're not normally home in the middle of the day."**

**"Actually I'm just going, but don't think I've forgotten about the girl in the bathroom, we'll talk about that later. I'm going to see how Liz's interview went with the Harvard board yesterday. For some reason I didn't see her after school yesterday." Max made his goodbyes and left. Michael walked back into his bedroom just in time to see Liz walk out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. He stood speechless before her.**

**"Don't stare Michael, you'll give me a complex." A smile broke through his lips as he pulled her to him. **

**"Sorry, my body had a little trouble catching up my thoughts. Did I mention I liked seeing you in the morning?" Liz just smiled and wrapped her arms around him.**

**"I think I can guess where your thoughts were going..." Michael smirked at her.**

**"Really? Why do I get the feeling I've created a monster?" Liz gave him the most innocent look she could as she put her arms around his neck and pulled him to her for a kiss. **

**"Baby, as much as I want to continue this... We have to get dressed and get over to Isabel's. She just called and had a go at me. I think somehow she knows what's happened between us. I thought we should talk to her before she goes to Max." Liz was stunned. **

**"Looks like we don't even get to avoid reality for a day. First Maria, now Isabel..."**

**"Yeah I know. But we'll get through it ok. Izzy's just angry we didn't tell her first." Liz looked unconvinced but they both set to work getting dressed, and with minimal interruptions (a few wandering hands here and there) they were ready ten minutes later. Michael grabbed Liz's stuff as they walked out the door, got on his bike and headed for Isabel's house and the interrogation they were expecting.**


	2. Forgive & Escape 2

Forgive and Escape 2  
  
During the trip there Liz was glad for the roaring motorcycle carrying her to her destination. The sound prevented conversation.  
  
Her thoughts flew at her. Isabel was going to be the first person to know. It was already obvious by the look on Michael's face that whatever Isabel had said to him hadn't been what he wanted to hear.  
  
When they reached Isabel and Jessie's house she was already waiting for them in the driveway.  
  
She didn't say anything as she ushered them into the house and that scared Liz more than anything else did. She ached to reach out to Michael but it was an unspoken agreement between them that for Isabel's sake they'd remain at a distance.  
  
Isabel looked at them. Anger and confusion bubbling inside her. The dream she'd wandered into had shocked her. It was raw and passionate and somehow, much to her disgust it made sense.  
  
"I don't know what to say to you two right now. You've betrayed someone who loves you and you're going to ruin everything the rest of us have got going. I thought family was important to you Michael..."  
  
"It is Isabel... you know it is."  
  
"It can't be Michael. You've destroyed it. You've destroyed the only family we'll ever have."  
  
Michael sat silently on the sofa while Isabel and Liz sat in armchairs. He didn't have any excuse to console Isabel, nor Max when the time came.  
  
"How did you..." He had to know how Isabel had stumbled upon the fact they were together.  
  
"I saw your dream Michael, of you holding her, whispering to her, kissing her, god, you were touching her! It bothered me, I couldn't understand why you were having fantasies about Max's girlfriend.... but then i saw the clock and realised I wasn't seeing a dream. I was seeing what was actually happening."  
  
"I'm so sorry Isabel." Liz finally spoke. She was barely holding in her tears at hurting Isabel so deeply.  
  
"I don't even want to talk to you. You weren't satisfied with breaking Max's heart you dragged Michael and Maria into it. You won't stop until you've hurt everyone." Liz was stunned. She knew Isabel was angry and hurt but the things she'd said were plain cruel. Michael jumped to her defence.   
  
"Damn it Isabel. Back off. We came to talk to you not to listen to you treat us as if we were a pair of five year olds who ate too many damn cookies! I'm your brother, as much as Max is. Don't I deserve the same loyalty?"  
  
"This isn't about loyalty."  
  
"It's totally about loyalty. I love you just as much as Max does. You are my sister. I understand we're going to hurt Max and Maria, I wish to god we could avoid it, but we cant. At some stage I have to put myself before Max. I deserve some happiness after everything I've been through." Silence fell upon the room. Michael had never spoken to anyone as honestly as he'd spoken to Isabel just then. He didn't mean to hurt anyone but sometimes enough was simply enough.  
  
"Connect with me." Liz's hoarse whisper carried across the room to where Isabel sat.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Connect with me." Her voice grew stronger as the idea cemented itself as a possibiltiy to make Isabel understand.  
  
"Then you can see everything I went through for Max, understand why I'll never hurt Michael." Michael knew Isabel didn't like the idea, but when she turned to him and saw his eyes pleading with her she gave in.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Isabel made the connection and Liz sent her images of her and Max, how she felt when she found out Tess was pregnant, how she felt about Tess leaving, Max's son. Future Max, and every moment she'd spent with Michael she thought she'd succeded in making her point when Isabel broke the connection and stood quietly. Michael looked hopeful. But Isabel killed the hope as she said "I won't both of you to leave. I don't want any part of what you're doing. It'll blow up in your faces and ruin everything we've ever had." She stood and walked to the front door, opening it as the anger coarsed through her. "Get out! Both of You!" Liz and Michael walked past her and out the door. The hurt and betrayl obvious on Michael's face. Isabel left them with a parting comment as they mounted the bike.  
  
"Tell Max today or I will. Oh, and congratualtions on the baby." The sarcasm dripped from her voice as she slammed the door.   
  
Liz and Michael rode home in complete silence. A baby? Neither of them knew what to say.  
  
When Michael pulled up out the front of his apartment Liz handed her helmet back to him.  
  
"I'm sorry Michael" He looked at her seeing the shimmering in her eyes. He was still numb. He hadn't thought Isabel would ever treat him like that. When his thoughts came back to the present he was watching Liz walk away from him back towards the Crashdown. Later he thought that he should've stopped her, but they both needed some time to think everything through. God he needed a million years. 


	3. Chapter 3

Unexpected Happenings

(previously Forgive & Escape)

another ~EmeraldRain Fanfiction

July 2009.

Liz stormed through the Crashdown, pausing to give her father a look that would ensure she wasn't followed. He adored his little girl, but he was getting better at giving her space.

Liz slammed her door as she entered her room, turning her stereo on loud and burying her shivering body under the covers.

She wasnt surprised about the Baby. After all she'd already seen it at Michael's. That was what had started everything, although they hadnt had time to talk about what it might mean seems they'd been so... distracted.

She was however Angry. Furiously Angry at Isabel's treatment of Michael. Always one to run to Max's defence, Isabel didnt usually consider the feelings of others, but this was her other brother! She hadn't even tried to understand. Michael had looked so betrayed and hurt. Liz's newly formed heart was breaking for him. She jumped out of bed, and grabbed a bag. He needed someone. She hoped he'd be glad to see her.

Michael rode for what seemed like hours. The desert looked the same shades of green and orange no matter for far or how fast he went. His Ipod bleared music in his ears to try to drown out the endless thoughts circling through his head. 'How could she?' "I'm family too.' 'She didnt even try to understand.'

He gave up after it became apparent that nothing was going to work. He couldnt forget how much Isabel had hurt him. He decided as soon as he got back, he was going to deal with Isabel. Max too. He deserved some happiness too. No matter where he might find it.

Liz. The thought of her made him smile. The Baby... His smile fell. He'd forgotten why they tried to connect in the first place last night. There as no doubt in Michael's mind that Liz was pregnant, although it surprised him that he was so certain. The How and when was a little confusing though. He was sure that she'd be worrying right now. Gnawing on her lip the way she always did. He turned around. For the first time in his life, Michael hated being alone.

Liz got to Michael's appartment around noon and was frustrated to see Max open the door.

"Oh, my god Liz! Where have you been?? I was looking for you. How did the interview go?" The happy puppy dog grin on Max's face was irritating Liz. She'd come for Michael. Why wasnt he answering the door? Why was it so hot??

"What Interview?" She was confused and her skin was starting to burn. Why did Max have the heat up so high?

"The Harvard interview of course! What is the matter with you?" He looked genuinly concerned. She felt bad for him.... and dizzy.

"Oh right.... Interview was... fine.." She stumbled slightly, bracing herself against the door frame. She moved some hair out of her eyes and found her hand was slick.

"Where's Michael?" Her eyesight was growing fuzzy, and her head was starting to ache.

"Uh... Michael?" The smile dropped from Max's face as he realised he wasnt the intention of her visit.

"I haven't seen him since this morning. You should come inside... You dont look good..." He concern was growing as Liz started turning an unattractive shade of green. Her thoughts were having trouble forming as Max dragged her towards the couch.

"Hey!..." Her words came out slurred

"No Sparks...." Max looked at her with confusion as he led her inside. But before he could get her to the couch Liz collapsed to the floor. A sighed 'Michael' escaping her lips as she fell.

Michael nearly crashed as he heard her voice shatter his thoughts.

He gunned the engine. Liz was in trouble, She needed him.


End file.
